The present disclosure generally relates to attaching linear systems, decorative holiday lighting displays, ornamental light strings, misting systems, or the like to surfaces, such as gutters and other structural surfaces. Embodiments disclosed herein may be used for attaching strands of lights and the like on the exterior of homes, buildings or other structures using an enclosed gutter clip. Depending on the particular clip design, a bulb may be positioned at different angles with respect to a roofline, gutter or other support surface. Gutter clips are typically designed to accommodate a bulb of a particular size and shape (e.g., C7, C9, mini bulbs, and/or other bulb sizes).